


Live to tell

by Jadegirly2k



Series: Back from the dead [2]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadegirly2k/pseuds/Jadegirly2k
Summary: An unexpected casualty sends the team into a spin!
Relationships: Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Claire Sullivan/Robert Sullivan, Lucas Ripley/Robert Sullivan, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley, Victoria Hughes/Travis Montgomery
Series: Back from the dead [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803964
Comments: 80
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madnephelite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnephelite/gifts).



> This is part two of my series linking different stories together with the same theme.  
> Thanks to Madnephelite and JudoAly for the inspiration to write this story line.

Dr Webber walked out of the double doors leading towards the ambulance bay and the Surgeon waiting outside. “Hi Mer, what’s coming in?” He greeted. Meredith Grey there stood with 3 interns.

Meredith shrugged. “Nothing exciting, An RTA but the pits quiet today so I took the call.” Just then the Seattle Fire department aid car came around the corner with sirens blaring. Dr Grey recognised the firefighter who jumped out the front as Travis Montgomery and when the back door opened she saw Dean Miller, who use to have a crush on her sister!

“39 year old African American female rta, unconcious. We intubated on scene.” Miller said opening the aid car and lifting the gurney out with Montgomery as he reeled off her vitals and symptoms.

“Thanks guys” Dr Grey said her interns taking the gurney off them.

Dr Webber looked at the woman’s face, she looked familiar. “Any ID?” He asked the firefighters. Dean handed him a clear bag which contained the woman’s belongings. He reached inside into her handbag and pulled out her wallet. Her ID said “Valerie Carter”

The name didn’t sound that familiar, but he could swear he knew this woman. That she’d been bought in on a gurney before. He sighed and walked inside ignoring the nagging feeling he felt.

***

Robert Sullivan was finishing off paperwork when Andy Herrera knocked on his door.

“Good afternoon captain. How are you today?”

“Good afternoon Herrera. You’re nice and early. shift doesn’t start for another hour.”

She smiled. “You know I like to relax a bit before starting work. Helps me get in the zone.”

He chuckled he did know that. “Well I think lunch is still upstairs and so go help yourself.” He looked back at his papers but could she hadn’t moved. He looked up at her.

“Herrera?”

She had something to say but didn’t know how to bring it up. She walked in and closed the door. “I’ve heard there’s a Battalion chief position coming up and wondered if you would be applying for it?”

He raised his eyebrows and then slowly smiled.” You mean you want to know if a captain’s position is coming up here” she blushed waiting for his answer. “In truth I haven’t thought about it but a Captains position will come up somewhere even if I don’t apply for it.” He looked at her thoughtfully “Herrera you don’t have to stay at 19 your whole life just cause your father did.”

“I know that Sir.” She nodded “but what I don’t get is why you don’t want to be more than a captain. You could have made battalion chief 5 years ago at least but instead you came here as Captain.”

He and Herrera were friends she had helped him settle at station 19 when he didn’t really know anyone and him and Ripley weren’t still on speaking terms. He was silent as he thought about what she said. “Not everyone wants to climb the ladder. This paperwork is bad enough. I’d have 6 times this if I got promoted. Not to mention I wouldn’t get to be in the field as much.”

“No offence but you’re not getting any younger. Do you want to still be running into buildings with the youngsters?” She chuckled

“Ha Ha I’m not that old thank you!” He stood up to put the papers in his filing cabinet. “I’ll think about it and if I decide to apply you’ll be the first to know okay? Herrera smiled happily but she didn’t get up to leave his office.

“Is there something else?”

He watched as she played with her fingernails nervously which was very out of character for such a confident young woman.

“Andy?”

She looked up at the sound of her name. The captain never used first names. “I’m having second thoughts…”she trailed off.

“Second thoughts?”

She sighed. “About marrying Ryan. I keep putting it off and I’m now wondering if I’m putting it off because deep down I don’t want to marry him.”

Robert looked at her, feeling puzzled. Why was she coming to him with this? It wasn’t work related. “Um, er.” He paused trying to think of what to say. “Have you er tried talking to Ryan about how you feel.”

She shook her head vehemently. “I can’t exactly tell him I think that I might be missing out on better opportunities, can I?” She laughed as he widened his eyes at her statement and then licked her lips. He watched the motion and met her eyes. She held his gaze. “I’m definitely interested in someone else. I just don’t know if he’s interested back.” This time Robert bit his lip. Was she flirting with him? He cleared his throat and turned back to the filing cabinet using it as an excuse to process the situation.

“Um maybe ask him out on a date..this guy you’re interested in and see how he responds.” He mumbled.

“I might just do that.” He turned to face her as she stood up ready to leave but then she said. “Captain would you like to go for a drink with me?”

If he’d had a drink he would have spat it out. He liked hererra she was attractive and she loved the job just like he did. It worked for Lucas and Vic so maybe dating a firefighter could work for him too. He hadn’t dated much since his wife died nearly 17 years ago. Just a dinner here or there and some one-night stands. Never enough to get involved. Going on a date with a colleague would be more awkward but did he really want to spend the rest of his life alone. Taking a deep breath he nodded. “Sure, how about tomorrow after shift?”

Herrera smiled prettily. “Looking forward to it. I’m gonna go and get some of that lunch you mentioned.” She walked out swaying her hips. He shook his head and chuckled. He was mad. She was a handful at the best of times. He sat down at his desk and looked up to see the Aid Car pulling in.

Dean and Travis jumped out and walked upstairs to the beanery behind Andy. 

“How come you two are on Aid? Shifts not for an hour!”

“We got called in early. Felix went home sick and Reed twisted his ankle” Dean rolled his eyes. “B shift are really slacking.”

“Why didn’t D cover?”

“It’s only a couple of extra hours. Sullivan okayed it we were in the gym anyway.” They opened the door to the Beanery and walked in.

“Hmm coffee” Travis said picking up the jug giving it a deep inhale.

“Do you need to get a room with that pot.” Dean chuckled. 

“Don’t judge. Good coffee is vital for brain alertness!”

“it’s called caffeine you doof” Andy punched him lightly in his arm

“Caffeine sounds good” Sullivan’s deep voice boomed as he walked into the beanery. “everything go ok with that call?”

“Yes Sir just a RTA. Car must have lost control and hit a tree. Took vic to Grey Sloan.” Dean shrugged.

“I’ll do my report right after coffee Sir.” Travis added. He looked like he was in love with his cup. Deam rolled his eyes before turning to the captain. “I wrote mine on the way back I’ll bring it down in a minute.”

Sullivan nodded and left to head back to his office. 19 were a crazy bunch but he wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.

***

“You didn’t really have to come with me Eggy,” Lucas smiled at his beautiful girlfriend as they walked towards the hospital entrance. “It’s just my yearly physical I have to get done to prove that the Fire Chief is 100% fit, healthy and able to do his job.”

“I should just tell them how good you are in bed and then they’d have no doubt about how fit you are” she wiggled her eyebrows at him

His eyes widened and she grinned cheekily. “Your so bad, Eggy. You probably would too!”

She raised her eyebrows in mock indignation “Me?” He laughed and bent his head to kiss her deeply. They’d been together nearly 2 years and he still couldn’t get enough of this crazy, beautiful, funny, smart woman. He had asked her to marry him two months ago in front of her whole team. He’d been nervous as hell, but she had said yes and he couldn’t be more happier.

“Is Maggie performing it?” She asked when they broke apart.

He nodded pushing a curl of out of her face “She said to page her when I arrived”

“Well I didn’t have much to do today so I get to see two of my favourite people by tagging along”

He stopped again “well I know I’m one but who’s the other?”

“Actually, I meant Maggie and Delukes.” She pokes her tongue out at him and he laughed kissing her again.

Everyone commented that they were like a couple of teenagers who couldn’t keep their hands off each other and it was true. They walked into the hospital with their arms wrapped around each other’s waists. “I’m gonna go to the restroom while you page Maggie okay?”

He nodded and kissed her again before watching her walk away. She was everything to him and he was thankful that neither of them had lost their job once HR found out about them. It was more a reprimand for not disclosing their relationship when it first started and he’d been put on probation for a year as punishment but other than that they had got off very lightly. Although, Vic hadn’t yet been called on to do partner duty things yet and he wondered if she would hate it and then resent him for it.

He sighed and walked to the reception desk. “Lucas Ripley to see Dr Maggi Pierce. I have an appointment.”

The receptionist told him to take a seat while she paged the doctor. He smiled his thanks and turned around bumping into an older Doctor who he recognised “Chief Webber.” He said bending down to pick up the card, the older doctor has dropped. “How are you?”

“Chief Ripley.” The doctor greeted back. “Except I’m haven’t been chief here for a long time now.”

Lucas smiled “you’ll always be chief to me. I remember you from when I bought my first patient here.” 

“A long time ago.” The two men laughed. “Are you here visiting someone?”

“no no I’ve just got my yearly physical. Protocol and all that. I’m waiting for Dr Pierce.”

Dr Webber nodded. “Maggie’s good. She’ll have you in and out in no time.”

“I’m not in a hurry. Just paperwork awaits back at the office.” He rolled his eyes and looked at the card he had picked up ready to hand it back to him.

“That’s the one thing I don’t miss about being chief” Webber laughed but realised the fire chief wasn’t laughing. He was staring at the driving license in his hand. His face had gone considerably pale. “What is it? Do you know her? I thought she looked familiar but can’t place her…”

Lucas felt like the life had been sucked out of him. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. It couldn’t be, he must be seeing things but it was.

“Lucas, who is she?”

“I…its..Claire!” He stuttered. “Claire Sullivan.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas tries to find the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been a while but here’s a little more

Dr Webber steered Lucas into an empty room. “Claire Sullivan?! Why does that name ring a bell?”

Lucas was pacing back and forth frantically, shaking his head. “This can’t be.” He muttered.

“Lucas! Focus!”

Lucas looked at the chief and ran his fingers through his hair. “17 years ago chief. Claire Sullivan. RTA, found down by the bridge at on…er…fuck!” He swore. He couldn’t get his thoughts together. He took a breath. “I bought her in. She had no heartbeat and I administered amiodarone to try and get her heart to start, even though she was allergic to iodine but she died anyway. We got her here and I…er…. I handed her to you.” He looked at the Doctor accusingly, his blue eyes blazing. “You said you couldn’t do anything and that she was dead.”

Dr Webber looked scared and the anger he saw in the firefighters face. He nodded “I remember. Her husband was a firefighter too.”

“Yes, my best friend!” Lucas spat. “That day ended our friendship!” He wanted to punch the doctor and it was taking all the strength he had not to haul him up against the wall. “So, what the hell happened. Why is she still alive. Why is she here?”

“Maybe it’s not her?” Webber offered weakly. “it’s been years you’ve probably forgotten what she looks like or something.” He knew it was her. That’s why she had looked so familiar to him even after all these years. He remembered all the patients he couldn’t save. It was his gift and his curse.

Lucas crouched down onto the floor and put his head in his hands. This couldn’t be happening. How could he tell Sully that his wife was alive. How was she alive. This made no sense. “Can I see her?” he asked.

“We have to notify her emergency contact. The nurses probably already have.”

Lucas’s blue eyes widened in panic standing to his feet quickly. “No, no, Sully can’t find out like this. It will kill him.”

Dr Webber took a deep breath. “Lucas, her ID had a different name. Valerie Carter. Not Claire Sullivan. Her emergency contact may be someone else and not your old friend.”

Lucas tried to process all this but it was too much. His head was spinning and he didn’t know what to do. He wished that he was with Vic, she would calm him down with her warm embrace and soft lips. He took a deep breath and repeated “Can I see her?”

Dr Webber knew that he would not back down, so nodded. “Follow me.” He lead him to the elevator and punched a floor number. Lucas stared at the numbers as they counted up 1, 2, 3 and then it stopped and they got out on a floor.

Webber walked to the nurses station and spoke to the nurses behind the desk. The pointed and handed him a file. Webber walked back over to Lucas opening the file. He read briefly what it said before handing it to Lucas.

Name: Valerie Carter

Age: 39

Dob: 11/6/1981

Address: 11201 N Tatum Blvd Ste 300, Phoenix, AZ

Emergency contact: Justin Carter

Lucas stopped reading. Her date of birth was the same and she lived in Arizona! And her emergency contact had the same surname. Her husband?

“C’mon” Dr webber said leading him down a corridor until they came to a room. He knocked and entered with Lucas following straight behind. The woman lying in the bed looked like she was asleep. Dr Webber noted she was no longer intubated and only had an IV in giving her fluid. “She was lucky. Was a small head injury causing a minor bleed. She started breathing on her own shortly after they bought her in.” At the sound of his voice, her eyes fluttered open.

“Doctor” She smiled. Lucas caught his breath as she looked from Webber to him and then she significantly paled and her mouth dropped open as their eyes locked and she clearly recognised him. Her hand flew to her mouth and she looked scared. “No, no, no. I can’t be here.” She started muttering.

He stepped forward grabbing her hand “Claire its me, Lucas!”

She was shaking her head frantically and looked at him terrified. “No I can’t be here.” She pulled her hand away and threw the bed covers off of her and tried to stand up only to go all dizzy and start to fall. Using his quick reflexes Lucas caught her and lifted her back onto the bed.

“Claire, its me m, Lucas. Talk to me.”

She lifted a shaky hand up to cover her eyes as she started to cry. Lucas looked frantically up at the Webber, who shook his head, stepping forward he spoke. “Valerie? Do you know where you are?”

She stopped crying and looked up at him. She nodded. “Seattle Grace Hospital.”

Webber looked at Lucas again, before turning back to her. “Actually its called Grey Sloan memorial now but yes that’s where you are. You were in a car accident. Your car crashed into a tree. Do you remember where you were going?”

She looked to Lucas and panic filled her eyes again.

“Its ok Valerie, you can talk to me. Anything you say is completely confidential. Do you remember the accident?”

She nodded and took a shaky deep breath before speaking. “I was on my way to Seattle. I wanted to see….”her voice trailed off “But then I lost control of my car…and I swerved off the road and hit a tree…and then it went dark.” She looked at lucas. “I shouldn’t have come back. I just needed to know. I’m so sorry.” She started crying again, big sobs.

Just then the door burst open and in walked a tall young man. “Mom,” he cried rushing over to hug her. She looked up sobbing even more and embraced him in a tight hug. “I got the first flight out as soon as they called me.”

Lucas looked at the young man. He was tall and lanky with a even brown complexion and if Lucas didn’t know better he would say he was the spitting image of Sully! He looked at Claire trying to make eye contact with her but she was too focused on her son.

“Doc, is my mom okay?” He asked turning to Webber.

“Um yes. I’m Dr Webber. Your mom is doing well. She just needs to rest for a day or two and then she’ll be discharged when we’re happy with her next CT scan.”

“CT scan?”

“Um yes your mom hit her head and we detected a small intracerebral haemotoma, so we just want to monitor it before we discharge her.”

The young man nodded then looked from Webber to Lucas. “You’re not a doctor?” he asked.

“um no. I’m the Chief of the Seattle Fire department. It was my team that bought your mother to the hospital.” He noticed Claire’s eyes widen when she heard his job title.

“Well thank you so much for saving her. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost her.” He stood up and shook Lucas’s hand. Standing the boy was easily 6ft 4 just like Sully. His height also made him look older but he couldn’t be but 16 if Claire had been pregnant when she “Died”

“Um justin, can you go get me a snack from the vending machine while I talk to the doctor for a minute please.”

Justin hesitated and then nodded and left the room.

Claire turned to Lucas. “Robert?” She asked.

“He’s fine. He left Seattle and moved to Montana after…” she looked down at her fingers when she realised he meant after her death. She had the decency to look embarrassed, he thought. He was getting increasingly angry at the thought that she had lied to them and stayed away all these years. He use to think that Robert and Claire were the perfect couple.

Happy and in love. Just like he now was with Vic.

“And Eva?”

“Divorced.” He said tightly.

“You’re angry.”

Lucas narrowed his eyes. He looked at Webber who stood their silently. “Claire you died. I …we found you on the road. I tried to save you but couldn’t. Me and Robert didn’t speak for 15 years cause he blamed me for your death! And now you turn up like..like some fucking ghost! What the Fuck Claire!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😱


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic find Lucas gone

Vic checked her hair and makeup as she finished up in the restroom. She fluffed her hair and applied fresh lipgloss, smacking her lips together and then applying a final coat.

She did look hot but then it was probably a good thing they were at the hospital or Lucas might have followed her into the restroom. She blushed thinking back to a couple of months ago when he did just that and then regretted thinking about it. She was due on shift in less then an hour so couldn’t afford to have sexual thoughts about her gorgous boyfriend. 

Well, fiancé actually, she smiled looking down and the beautiful engagement ring he’d got her. It was a double band flat Halo diamond and was perfect for work as there was no chance of snagging it on anything. 

She had a happy smile on her face as she returned to the lobby which then turned to a frown as she couldn’t see Lucas anywhere. Had he been called in already and not waited for her. She glanced around and then spotted Dr Pierce. “Hi, Dr Pierce.” She greeted. “Has Lucas gone in with you already?”

Maggie Pierce shook her head. “No actually I came out to get him and can’t see him.”

“Oh, maybe he popped to the restroom then” Vic smiled. “He won’t be long.”

The pretty doctor nodded. “Ok, well come straight down to my office then. Its room 234. On the 1st floor.” Vic nodded and smiled as she walked away. She stood idly waiting for lucas to return. He’d better hurry because she had to leave in about 30 mins to get to work. She suspected his physical would take longer then that so she couldn’t keep him company for all of it anyway.

She glanced at her watch and frowned. It was 10 minutes past his appointment time. He didn’t like to be late for things and was always so punctual. She pulled out his phone and dialled his number.

It rang for ages before he finally answered. “Yes?”

“Um babe, I’m in the lobby waiting for you. Where are you?” She was a bit taken back by the blunt way he answered the phone.

“Um right. Er I’m a bit tied up with something so can you just head to work and I’ll catch up with you later.” 

She pulled the phone away and stared at the screen like she may have dialled the wrong number. Why was he acting so strange. She put it back to her ear. “Babe is everything okay?”

“Yes Fine. I can’t talk right now, Victoria. I’ll call you later.” And the phone went dead. Again, she stared at the screen. What the hell. He’d never hung up on her before. What was going on. He wasn’t with Dr Pierce so where was he?

She was tempted to call him back and give him a piece of her mind but then thought better of it. She turned on her heal and started the short walk to the station. She didn’t know if she should be angry at how he behaved, treating her like a nothing or concerned that he behaved like that because something must be really wrong.

She arrived at the station the same time as Jack and he could see something was wrong but chose to ignore it and tried cheer her up instead. They were on Engine together today and he didn’t need a grumpy Vic with him. A grumpy Vic was worse than a horny bishop! He chuckled to himself at his own pun. _Horny Bishop ha ha_ , he thought. His girlfriend certainly had a healthy appetite but nothing he struggled to keep up with. He just hoped she didn’t miss her bisexual side too much while she was in a hetro relationship with him.

They were in the locker room together and he tried some light hearted conversation with her as they changed into uniform but she only responded with mmm’s and ahh’s. He gave up after a while. He was in a good mood today and didn’t need her bringing him down. Maybe going to get a coffee would cheer her up.

“Hey guys,” He greeted the others as they entered the beanery. He watched Travis give Vic the once over and frown. He, too, sensed her grumpy mood.

“Everything okay, Vic?”

Vic jumped like she’d been in some kind of daydream and looked around like she didn’t know where she was, then she focused on Travis and nodded, giving a fake smile. “Yea sure. Just lost in thought.” She walked over to get a coffee and started talking to Andy about her wedding plans, which seemed to be a big mistake. 

Andy had been acting strange lately. In the last couple of months she’d gone from being excited about marrying her childhood sweetheart Ryan to acting irritated every time his name was mentioned. They’d set a date and then pushed it back. Vic wondered if they were having problems. Maybe she and maya needed to have a girls night and talk to her about it.

Just then Captain Sullivan came in and Vic thought she was seeing things as he gave Andy a little smile before his serious face came back. She looked at Andy and sure enough she was no longer frowning but had a big wide smile on her face now. _What the hell_ , Vic thought. _Robert and Andy?_ There was no way! Lucas hadn’t said anything about it to her. She’d have to ask him if Robert had mentioned he was seeing anyone.

“15 minutes until line up people. Get your head in the game. The weathers warm and warm weather means lots of fires. Too many barbeques going wrong in the parks or just things catching fire that normally wouldn’t. Morning shift had 10% more calls then usual. Expect that to be triple for the afternoon shift.” He turned on his heal and left the beanery.

They were all use to Sullivan’s strict manner now. He came across as hard but had actually softened over the months. He was loyal to his team and appreciated their hard work and dedication. they now had a great camaderie as a team. Even when Captain Herrera came over for a visit he had commented how much the newer captain had changed and how much he had worked to be a part of them.

Vic suspected a lot of it was to do with the rekindling of his friendship with Lucas. They had been best friends after meeting on the first day at the academy and were inseparable until that fateful day when Robert’s wife had died. “Hey Andy?” Vic leaned over to her friend keeping her voice low. “Did you ever ask your dad about Sullivan and Ripley from back in the day when they were at 88?”

Andy nodded. “Yeah, he said they were a great team. 19 and 88 were the best back then. He said he knew Ripley would get ahead, but, he thought Robert would be right there with him but then his wife died and he more or less gave up and then left Seattle shortly after. It crushed Ripley losing his two best friends.”

Vic’s eyes widened. “Ripley was friends was both of them?” Andy nodded. “Hmm he doesn’t really talk about it.” She explained. “I think it was a hard time for him too.”

“Well, from what my dad said, he thought Ripley would give up too but instead he used the emotion as fuel to do his job even better.”

As they walked into the barn, Vic eyed the captain’s relaxed demeanour. He certainly wasn’t the drill sergent he use to be. She turned to Andy one last time. “So what’s going on with you and Sullivan then.” She watched her friend blush.

“Nothing.”

Vic laughed and then stopped as Sullivan’s gaze fell on her. “You are talking to the queen of secrets remember. I know all the signs baby.”

They got into line and she and Andy tried not to giggle because then they would see the full force of Sullivan’s temper. As long as they took their job, and respect for it seriously, he was fine. He didn’t like anyone making a mockery out of his station.

“We’re going for drinks after shift tomorrow. I like him and I hope he likes me back.” Andy whispered knowing that Vic wouldn’t be able to react without getting in trouble.

“This is not the end of this conversation missy! You wait till lineup is over.” Vic hissed out the corner of her mouth.

Sullivan was walking down the line doing his usual uniform inspection. It was very rare that someone messed up nowadays and he usually had no complaints.

“Right, I have a couple of updates for you. Firstly we will have a new rookie joining us later today. His name is Emmett Dixon, you will be nice to him and teach him. You all remember what it’s like being a rookie!” He glanced over at Warren, who had been the last rookie to join. “Also I’ve been informed by the chief that we will be getting a new assistant chief, who ironically is called Michael Dixon. He will be assisting the chief where needed and Battalion Chief Frankel will report to him due to the conflict that we have at this station.” Vic felt herself blush. Maybe this was what Lucas was upset about earlier. She turned her attention back to the Captain “Lastly, as I said earlier. Be prepared for multiple calls today. You’ll go from one fire to another without returning home. So, make sure you have double, triple of everything so that you don’t run out and end up costing someone their house or their life. Right Break.” He clapped his hands, and everyone split up to start checking their stock and adding extra equipment to the rig they were working on that day.

Andy was on Aid car with Bishop, away from Vic, so they couldn’t continue the conversation but Vic kept watching her, and every time Andy saw her, she was reminded that it would continue.

Briefly, Vic thought back to Lucas. Her anger had dissipated and turned into concern. She hoped everything was ok. He’d probably call her later to tell her all about it. 

“A new Rookie.” Ben said with a big toothy grin. “I remember when I was the new guy.” Vic smirked at him. As she had been the one who trained him up he had been a pain in the ass always going on about how they did things in the hospital. He came across as arrogant but was niave and impulsive. It was easy to make mistakes and cost lives which she’d heard he had done a few times while a surgical intern. “You know that paybacks a bitch right, warren.” Ben looked at her curiously. “You have to train the rookie like I trained you.” She chuckled watching his mouth drop open before turning her back loading some canisters onto the rig. Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she took it out to see a text message from Lucas.

_“Sorry about earlier. Something important has come up._

_I may be indisposed for a while. Don’t worry if you can’t get me._

_I’ll call as soon as I can. Be safe. I love you.”_

Vic frowned. What was going on. She typed a quick reply “ _I love you too”_ and put her phone back in her pocket. She needed to focus on work so that she didn’t start to obsess about what was going on with him. As long as he was home tomorrow when she finished her shift she wouldn’t worry until then.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Claire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies if it’s bad

_She opened her eyes to a strange room. It looked like a hospital. She looked down at her body and yes, she was wearing a gown and there were monitors attached to her beeping. Just then a nurse walked in and saw she was awake._

_“Hello there,” she greeted with a smile._

_“I’ll just go get the doctor for you.”_

_“Where am I?” She asked looked around. “Who am I?”_

_The nurses eyes widened in alarm. “I-I’ll go get the doctor,” she stammered and left the room._

_A few minutes later a tall attractive doctor with wavy dark hair walked in. “Hello I’m Dr Shepherd. Do you remember your name?” He asked shining a light into her eyes._

_“I-I…I don’t know. I don’t remember.” She watched as the doctor frowned._

_“Excuse me a moment please.” He smiled warmly at the pretty young woman and left her room. The nurse followed. “Let’s get a CT scan and where’s her file?”_

_The nurse shrugged.”she’s listed as a Jane Doe, we have no details about her.”_

_Derek rolled his eyes. He could see why the chief had asked, no begged him to come to Seattle. Seattle Grace hospital was a mess. It was literally his first day here and it had been disaster after disaster. All he knew about this patient was she was in an RTA, she’d coded on route to the hospital and the cardiothoracic surgeon, Dr Burke had referred her to neuro when she hadn’t regained consciousness after a few days that was before he joined and now nobody could find her damn file. At least he’d started his time in Seattle with a bang, literally, after meeting that amazing woman in the bar last night._

_“Sorry Sir, still no file. Dr Burke entered as much info as he could remember onto the system but he’s done so many surgeries since that he’d not sure if he missed anything. He thought her name might be carter maybe…” The nurse shrugged apologetically and Derek shook his head in frustration._

_“Well let’s get that CT and see what’s going on with Ms Carter’s brain.”_

“I didn’t know who I was. They only told me I’d been in an accident, had a tear in my heart and arrested in the ambulance.” Claire-Valerie explained.

Lucas shook his head.”That makes no sense at all. Me and Bobby bought you in. We told them everything about you. They kicked us out and then a few minutes later told us you’d died.” He began pacing the room. Dr Webber had left so they could talk but Lucas wished he’d stayed as it seemed the hospital was at fault for this.

He felt like his whole world was spinning, like some crazy whirlwind. What the hell would Sully say. How the hell did he tell Sully. They’d worked hard on repairing their torn friendship when Vic had been in a coma. Sully had forgiven him finally for…..this! He looked at Claire in disbelief. The years that he’d hated himself for making that call. The call that his best friend blamed him for....for killing his wife.

He massaged the bridge of his nose trying to get his head around it. “What happened next?”

“I discharged myself a few days later. They couldn’t tell me anything. They put me in touch with a service that would help me get back on my feet. I got a job waitressing, eventually an apartment….”

“Here in Seattle?” Lucas interrupted in disbelief. She nodded. “Then about 3 months later I found out I was pregnant. I guess the hospital didn’t know cause I was so early or something. I still hadn’t regained my memory. I’d travel around Seattle hoping for something to trigger my memory but after 6 weeks of daily bus rides, ferry boat, trains etc around nothing came back. I then decided to start a new life somewhere else, I moved to spokane.”

“And then?”

“I had a baby boy. Went to school got my GED, went to night school and became a lawyer.”

Lucas chuckled at the irony. “You know you were a lawyer before right?”

She nodded.”I didn’t then but when my memory started coming back, I couldn’t believe I’d done it twice.” She laughed. Lucas’s breath hitched. It was a laugh he never thought he’d hear again.

“So when?”

“It was little things at first, remembering cases I’d worked on, clients, then school, college, work then…”

“Bobby?”

She nodded her eyes filling with tears. “It was over a period of two years. First his face looking at me lovingly. He looked like Justin so I knew he was his father but didn’t remember his name. I’d curse myself that I couldn’t draw and sketch a picture of him to ask people who he was. Then memories of Seattle came back and you, Eva. They started coming back more and more then I remember it all. That was 3 months ago.”

He stared at the tears filling her eyes, his own filling up too, not knowing what to say to her. She’d lost so much. They all had.

“So do I call you Valarie or Claire?” He smiled finally walking over and taking her hand. They both chuckled and hugged as the tears fell down both their cheeks.

There was a gentle knock on the door and Justin poked his head through the door. He frowned with concern seeing his mom’s tears.

“What’s going on here.” He said puffing out his chest and looking stern. Lucas almost laughed because he was so much like Sully. Remembering his friend he groaned. He looked to Claire then back to Justin.

“Does he know?”

She shook his head.”Justin is a freshman at Stanford university.” She said proudly. “He graduated High School early and got a full academic scholarship. He wants to study medicine.”

“That’s amazing. Smart like your mother I see.” Justin beamed as Lucas turned back to Claire

She smiled brightly and turned to Justin. “Justin meet Lucas, he’s a dear old friend of mine from here in Seattle.”

Justin’s expression was puzzled. “An old friend? I thought you had no memory of the past?”

“It started coming back a couple of months ago. I didn’t want to worry you but that’s why I came to Seattle because my memory returned.”

Justin looked back between his mom and the man holding her hand with a look of fondness on his face. “Is he my father?” He asked

Both their eyes widened and Lucas started coughing.

“No no no! He’s your fathers best friend though and mine.” She smiled warmly at Lucas.

Lucas stood up and walked over to Justin and held out his hand to shake the young man’s hand. “Lucas Ripley, nice to meet you. I was the best man at your parents wedding. There seems to have been a huge mistake where we, your dad and I, were told your mom died. Now today I learn she didn’t. Heads are going to roll for this I’ll make sure of it.” He turned back to her. “What about Sully? What do I tell him.” Her eyes lit up and he could see the same love he use to see whenever she thought of her husband. Her feelings hadn’t changed. she still loved him.

“Has he remarried?” She asked nervously.

“No. He never stopped loving you.”

Justin still looked confused and lost, making Lucas feel sorry for the boy. “Look Claire, Justin is welcome to stay at my place and you too, when you get discharged. I’ll need to go talk to Sully….”

Claire nodded. “I can’t wait to see him.” She said wistfully.

He gave Justin his card. “Call me if you need anything at all, either of you and I’ll be back later.” He gave her a final hug and patted Justin on the shoulder. He knew she needed to talk to her son and he needed to process all of this. What the fuck would he say to Sully.

He left the room and wasn’t surprised to see Dr Webber outside at the nurses station waiting on him. He needed to get to the bottom of how this happened so he could at least tell Sullivan something.

It was approaching early evening and Vic was on the roof of station 19 wondering if she should try calling Lucas. She was really worried now as she hadn’t heard from him all day. She knew he had days when he was so busy that she wouldn’t hear from him but she was worried something had come up on his medical that bought back memories of when she was in the coma and thought he’d died. Maybe he did have a heart problem and had collapsed buying her flowers.

She shook the thought away. He was probably just busy. The roof door opened and Andy walked out smiling happily.

“What’s got you so happy?”

Andy giggled. “Oh nothing.” She didn’t want to let on that she and Robert had just kissed in his bunk room. It had happened suddenly. One minute they were talking and the next she’d leaned in and he’d responded. His shift was over and he left for the day leaving her with the biggest smile. She couldn’t wait until shift ended and she could see him for their drink which she was pretty sure would be sex instead.

“How are things with you?” She asked noticing the worried look on Vic’s face.

“I haven’t heard from Lucas today and I’m trying not to let it worry me but not succeeding.”

Andy shrugged “He’s probably tied up with meetings or paperwork. I can go check if there’s been any big calls. He might have got a 3 alarm somewhere.”

Vic smiled and shook her head. “Thanks. It’s okay. I’ll hear from him eventually.” She was trying to sound a lot more certain than she really felt. Her phone started to ring and she looked at the display with relief to see his name flash on the caller display.

“Hey! I’ve been worried about you.”

“Sorry babe. Something major came up today.” Vic could tell by his tone that whatever it was hadn’t been resolved yet. “Has Sully left yet?”

“Um, let me check.” She covered the mouth piece and asked Andy who started to blush as she nodded. She looked at her friend frowning at her strange reaction and lifted the phone back to her ear. “Yes he has. Is everything okay?”

“Um sure, kind of. I can’t really talk about it right now but we’re gonna have a guest staying over. A young man by the name of Justin. So he’ll be there in the morning when you get home.”

“O-kay.” This was all very cloak and dagger even for Lucas. “You’re not going to tell me you found out you have a son you didn’t know about are you.” She laughed nervously. When Lucas didn’t laugh or deny it she stopped abruptly.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,Eggy. I love you.” He hung up before she could say it back. Vic just stared at the phone. Great, now she was even more worried. She really needed the klaxon to go off right now so she could take her mind of whatever was going on with her fiancé. She turned to Andy and narrowed her eyes.   
“what’s really going on with you?” She knew she could break Herrera. She get whatever it was out of her.

Lucas hung up quickly as Dr Webber approached him.

“The board has been called for an emergency meeting first thing in the morning and also the Fox foundation and our lawyers. A lot of the Doctors involved in Claire’s care no longer work at Grey Sloan and Derek Shepherd is dead.”

“Yes. I knew Derek. He was a good surgeon.” He looked the older man directly in the eye. “One person that was here then is you Richard and you were the chief of surgery, so ultimately any mistakes made fall on you.” Richard nodded. He knew this was the case and knew he could lose his job but that was nothing compared to what the Sullivan’s had lost.

“I’m prepared to take whatever punishment comes my way. I want to get to the bottom of this for Claire, Robert and their son who grew up without his dad.” He patted Lucas on the shoulder as he walked off. Lucas closed his eyes. He really wished Vic was home. He needed to lose himself in her warmth. She always made him feel better but he couldn’t tell her until he spoke to Sully. With a heavy heart he left the hospital and headed over to his friend’s house.

Robert opened the door wearing a wife beater and basketball shorts.

“Hey,” he said cheerily.”I was just grilling some steaks. Join me. The game’s starting soon.”

“Um sure.” Lucas said entering the small apartment.

“What’s up with you? You look like someone killed your puppy. Don’t tell me you and Hughes have had a fight.”

Lucas shook his head, removing his jacket.”why are you so happy?” He looked at his friend happily swaying to some music as he flipped the stakes. Just like Robert could read him, he could read his friend. Oh god no. “You-you’ve met someone.” He stammered.

Robert looked at him and gave him a cheesy smile. “You’ve been telling me I need to get back out there and I finally did. I mean it’s early days but I got a good feeling about her. We kind of clicked you know.” He put the stakes on a plate and bought them over to the small table. Lucas looked at the juicy steak and salad. He hadn’t eaten all day but he still couldn’t bring himself to.

Robert noticed his mood.”seriously what’s up with you?” He asked putting a forkful of food in his mouth.

“I’ve been at the hospital all day. A patient was bought in and I….er…” his voice trailed off.

“Someone you know?”

“Um yes. The hospital mixed up her medical records and she lost her memory in an RTA. So it’s a big mess.” He was looking at his plate playing with the food.

“Damn. Poor woman. But you can get in touch with her next of kin right?”

“Yea her son is her next of kin. He came but her husband doesn’t know yet and I don’t know how to tell him.” He looked up at Robert hoping he’d get the message but then why would he. He thought Claire was dead.

“Tell him? about her memory loss?”

“Tell him that she didn’t die 17 years ago like we thought.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas waits for Sullivan’s reaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s so short

“Mmmhmm” Robert mumbled as he stuck his fork in his plate and raised it to his mouth again, enjoying the food.

Lucas stared at his friend “Did you hear me, Sully?” He asked trying to hide the surprise in his voice.

“Yea yea sure.” Robert waved his fork around dismissively “Um, Rip, when you started started dating Hughes were you worried about the consequences. Your job etc? Was there anything that told you it was a totally bad idea?”

Lucas stared at his friend in disbelief his mouth open. Clearly Sullivan hadn’t been listening to him and had other things on his mind. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

“Who is she?” He asked his voice sounded hoarse from the nerves of having to tell his best friend his wife was alive but his friend had completely missed the hint, clearly preoccupied by something…someone else.

Robert chuckled nervously, shaking his head.” Do I have the same tells as well?” Lucas smiled remembering when he’d figured out that he and Vic were involved.

“Yea, I guess you do.”

“Well nothings happened yet but I’m interested and she asked me out for a drink and I’m thinking of saying yes.” He looked up with a hopeful expression and Lucas realised he was asking for approval.

“Are you asking as your friend or as your boss?” He took a bite of his steak. He couldn’t taste it. His mind was whirling around trying to work out what to do. He had to tell him about Claire.

“Both.”

“As your boss, you’d have to submit official paperwork declaring your relationship or intention to start one and your boss will evaluate it.” He shrugged. “I can’t give you more info then that as long as it’s not inappropriate or you outrank her by a million ranks. Declaring it up front is the best option.”

“So why didn’t you declare yours?”

Lucas blinked. How had they gone so far off topic. “I-er. I didn’t realise how serious we’d gotten until it was too late. I was..it felt like I’d got caught up in this crazy whirlwind and felt like I was just floating and then I blinked and it was 6 months later and I was totally in love with her. Heck, I was probably in love with her before I even kissed her for the first time.” He paused seeing the look on his friends face. “What?”

Robert was looking at him funny and smiling. “Look at you. You’re like a love struck puppy. The way you talk about Hughes. That’s what I want. I’ve missed being close to someone and think it’s time to get back out there again.”

_Now! Tell him now!_

“Um, Sully, there’s something I need to tell you…” his sentence was cut off by his phone ringing “shit!” He muttered. He couldn’t ignore it. He answered and as he suspected he was being called in. 

Sometimes being the chief sucked. “I have to go.” He wiped his mouth and stood up. “Thanks for the steaks.”

“Hey you didn’t answer as a friend.” Robert smiled with the same hopeful expression he had earlier. Lucas stroked his beard, a habit he couldn’t shake.

“As a friend I’d say don’t rush into anything.” He smiled wearily ignoring the look of surprise on his friends face. He walked out of his friends apartment, mentally kicking himself for not being more direct. He should have just told him directly. 

Now he’d been called to a 2 alarm fire which looked like it was escalating to a 3 alarm on the other side of Seattle. He still hadn’t even spoken to Vic today. She’s probably pissed at him for running out on her and not getting back to her and now he probably wouldn’t make it home till late so wouldn’t get time to call her.

He typed a quick text to her saying he was going to a 2/3 alarm across town so he’d be tied up for the next several hours. God, he just wished they were both off. He’d pushed his meetings back for the day as he was dealing with the whole Claire situation and now he’d be out all night so unlikely to make it into the office until late tomorrow so he’d at least get a lay in with her in the morning. 

Vic opened the door to Lucas’s house the next morning. She was glad to be home. She was so tired. They’d been called to an old peoples home in the middle of the night and it had turned into a couple of hours as they’d tried to stop one of the care workers from jumping off the roof.

She hoped Lucas was still in bed waiting for her. She hung up her jacket and started making her way up the stairs pulling off her tshirt. She couldn’t wait to crawl into bed with him and snuggle up to his warm firm chest. She was just about to unbutton her jeans as she reached the top of the stairs when she came face to face with a stranger coming out of the bathroom. She screamed and covered her chest. He looked terrified at the half naked woman screaming in front of him.

Lucas came running out of the bedroom to find out what the commotion was.

“Vic!? Vic, this is Justin. I told you he was staying with us.” He looked at his girlfriend. “Why is your top off?” He asked puzzled.

Vic glared at him

“Because I wanted to just climb into bed with you.” She said through gritted teeth. “I forgot you said we had a visitor. Sorry Justin. Nice to meet you. I’d shake your hand but…” she shrugged looking down at her arms covering her chest. 

Justin nodded looking embarrassed.

Vic blushed. “Excuse me.” She scurried into the bedroom hearing Lucas apologising before following her. She sat on the bed and buried her face in her hands. She could feel him smirking at her.

“You could have sent a reminder message. You know how forgetful I am.” He chuckled sitting next to her, pulling her into a hug and giving her a kiss on her temple

“I love how forgetful you are. It’s cute.”

“You…” He cut off what she was about to say by covering her mouth with his in a kiss that went all the way down to her toes. She sighed dreamily when he pulled away and they both climbed into bed and cuddled.

“I missed you.”

“Not as much as I missed you.”

“Well I didn’t pull a disappearing act.” She looked up at him when he didn’t answer. He looked worried, the lines in his face seeming deeper. “What is it?”

“Claire’s alive.” He said quietly. He explained everything to her including how he tried to tell Sullivan the night before.

“Wow! Wow, this is unbelievable.”

“Yep!” Lucas said letting the p pop.

She looked at him and could see how worried he was about telling Sullivan “I think you have to try again. Especially if he has his sights on someone new.”

Lucas look at her curiously. “You know something.”

“Wh-what? Me? No nooo. I don’t know anything about anybody. Nope. No. not me.”

He loved it when she rambled. He chuckled.”No?”

“Nope.”

“Okay.” He smiled giving her a kiss. 

He knew she knew something but he didn’t want to think about it right now. He just wanted to hold her and inhale her sweet scent, for a couple of hours at least before he had to call his friend and get him to meet him at grey Sloan.

He was going to rip the band aid off this time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas returns to the hospital and vows to tell Sullivan this time

“Stand down. “

“That’s Claire.”

“Not right now. Now she’s a patient! _MY_ patient!” “you’re my best friend! You’re not gonna bench me on this”

“You’re too close on this.”

Lucas hadn’t slept well the night before. He tossed and turned, dreaming about the day Claire died. He woke up in a sweat remembering how he’d lost two best friends that day. He’d been more concerned for Sully’s loss and didn’t even have time to process his own grief over losing Claire.

He’d loved spending time with both of them. Claire cooked the best pot roast he’d ever tasted and he loved going there for dinner every chance he got, much to his ex-wives dismay. They had hated Eva on site and she’d felt the same. Him hanging out with Sully had resulted in him spending several nights on the couch, his and the Sullivan’s.

He’d felt more at home in his best friends house than his own. Claire made the house warm and welcoming. He’d go there even when Robert was working and just hang out with Claire and their two big Great Danes, appropriately named Samson and Delilah.

Sully had given the dogs to a shelter after Claire’s death. Lucas wanted to take them but Eva was allergic and after the divorce, the dogs were long gone and rehomed. They had got on with Vanessa, his first wife too, even though they were already starting divorce proceedings when they met her. luckily, he and Vanessa had remained friends and she stayed friends with Claire. Ness was equally devastated at Claire’s death. He groaned thinking of all the people he’d have to tell about Claire being alive.

Lucas had climbed out of bed, glad that Vic wasn’t there in case he’d disturbed her but also wishing she was so he could lose himself in her. He’d looked at the picture of them on the beside table, looking happy. Claire would love Vic.

He’d walked into the kitchen and poured himself a generous glass of Scotch and downed it quickly letting the liquid burn his throat and then poured another but just held the glass as he wondered what Sully’s reaction would be to the news. Disbelief, anger, happiness? How would this new love interest he had be affected by it. Would he and Claire reconnect? He’d never known two people so in love before. He hoped he and Vic would end up as happily married as Robert and Claire were before…

He raised the glass to his lips and took a couple of gulps, looking up as Justin walked into the kitchen rubbing his eyes.

“Oh hey. I’m sorry did I wake you.”

The young man shook his head “I couldn’t sleep. I’m worried about mom.”

“Water?” 

Justin nodded. Lucas got a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water before passing it to him.

They had both sat in silence drinking their drinks, deep in thought. Lucas could tell the young man had many questions but was hesitant to bring them up. Lucas didn’t know if he should be the one to answer them either. After a while Justin stood up and said goodnight before leaving the room. Lucas finished his drink and went back to bed missing Vic. It was only a couple of hours until she’d be home.

The scream in the morning woke him with a jolt and he ran out into the hallway to see Vic half naked and an embarrassed Justin.  
  


They’d both fallen back to sleep but again he tossed and turned, waking with a jolt.

“You okay?” she asked rubbing her eyes. He nodded before kissing her on the lips. pulling away she looked into his eyes and stroked his cheek. It was like she was looking into his soul and he looked away.

“You’re not okay are you?”

He shook his head looking at the ceiling. If he looked at her he might cry. Cry for Claire and what happened to her, cry for Sully and all the pain he went through and the pain he’d go through when he finds out she was alive and cry for the years of friendship he lost.

Vic lifted herself up on her elbow and moved his head so he was forced to look at her and a sob escaped his throat. She reached up and kissed him and he deepened the kiss pulling her close. God, he loved this woman.

“I love you too.” She whispered when they parted, their foreheads resting together. “It will all work out baby. Sullivan has you and you have me. Always.” They kissed again before he got up and headed into the shower. Vic lay back down but couldn’t find sleep again so decided to join him in the shower and see if she could make him feel a bit better.

They were talking over a late breakfast when Justin walked in.

“Good morning Justin.” Lucas smiled brightly at the young man.

“Good morning Sir .” The young man said shyly

Lucas waved his hand “oh please. Just Lucas.”

“Good morning Justin.” Vic smiled warmly “What can I get you.” She gestured at the kitchen counter where she’d made waffles, pancakes, bacon and eggs. Justin’s eyes widened at the feast.

“Um no thank you ma’am. I-I’m fine.”

“Nonsense.” Lucas said standing up and getting a plate and loading it with everything and placing the plate before him. “You’re a growing lad. I bet you’re starving.”

At that Justin’s stomach growled and they all laughed. “I guess I am hungry.” He smiled before tucking in.

“You don’t know it yet, Justin but we’re family. Your mom and I were very close before.”

Justin nodded. “It’s all very confusing at the moment, si-Lucas”

Lucas nodded looking at Vic. “Well you guys go get ready to go to the hospital and I’ll finish up here” she smiled brightly.

“Um I was hoping you’d come too.” Justin said nervously making Vic and Lucas eyes widened. She’d hardly spoken to him. “I didn’t have any family growing up so it’s nice knowing there are people who care and family would go to the hospital too, right?.” He looked shyly from one to the other.

Vic looked at Lucas and back to Justin. “Of course. I’m off today so yes.” She beamed at them.

“Okay let’s get ready and we’ll head off shortly okay?” Lucas said and everyone nodded. They watched as Justin left the kitchen.

“Are you going to call Robert?”

Lucas nodded pulling out his phone. “I’ve pushed my meetings until this afternoon but I have to go in today as I didn’t yesterday. so I need to do this now.”

Vic went to leave as he dialled his friends number but he stopped her, grabbing her arm as she passed. He pulled her to him and wrapped his arm around her waist. She held him and kissed the top of his head.

“sully, morning. I need you to meet me at Grey Sloan asap. Yep about 30 minutes. Yes. Yes. Okay, see you shortly.” He ended the call and looked up at Vic.

“What about….” She nodded up to the ceiling. “You can’t drop two bombshells on him at once.”

“We’ll take him to the cafeteria or something.” She nodded, giving him a squeeze and then kissing him. He loved the feel of her lips. She still made him feel dizzy when they kissed. He couldn’t wait to spend the rest of his life with her. His mind briefly wonder to how Sully probably once felt the same way and that was taken from him or maybe not....

“Cmon you. Let’s go.” She smiled at him letting go of him and pulling him to his feet.

They drove to the hospital in silence. Sullivan was already in the waiting room when they got there. He hadn’t seen them yet so Vic grabbed Justin’s arm.

“Um why don’t we go to the gift shop and buy your mom something nice” she said guiding him the opposite way.

Lucas smiled gratefully at her and walked over to his friend.

“What was so important Rip. I’ve got a busy station to run. I really don’t want to hear that Hughes is pregnant!”

Lucas’s eyes bulged. “Wh-what?” He sputtered.

Sullivan shrugged “why else would you want to meet me at the hospital if she’s not here for a scan?”

Lucas shook his head vigorously. “What! No no! she’s not. No!.”

“Wow, don’t sound so freaked out.” Sullivan chuckled. “ so what is it.”

“Walk with me.”

They walked to the elevators and made their way to Claire’s floor. “I tried to talk to you about this yesterday but you seemed preoccupied.” The elevator doors opened and they stepped out.

Lucas stopped, hands on his hips and looked at his friend.

“Claire’s alive! She was bought in yesterday after a car accident and having suffered years of amnesia. The hospital mixed up her records with someone else and declared her dead. She couldn’t correct them as she had no memory of who she was. She’s been living in Phoenix for several years and returned to Seattle when her memory came back.” _Yep spit it out Lucas._ He took a deep breath as he finished.

His friend had paled considerably as he spoke and now just stood there. Still. Frozen.

“Sully I know it’s a shock. I’m shocked but it’s true. She’s here..at grey Sloan.”

Still silence. Lucas sighed “I can take you to her room.” He reached for his friends arm and at this Sullivan jerked away liked electricity had gone through him and then he stumbled back holding his head. Lucas grabbed for him before he lost his balance and landed on the floor. He walked him over to the seating area and guided him down into a chair.

“Is everything okay .” A nurse came over. Lucas nodded “yes just maybe some water please.” She nodded and went to get it from a nearby dispenser. She handed it to Lucas,who handed it to Sullivan who took it but didn’t drink.

“where?” He mumbled after a few minutes. Lucas noticed the wild look in his eyes. “Room 3220”

Sullivan didn’t move. “She’s alive?” Lucas nodded. Sullivan shook his head. “This is one sick game, Rip.”

“No game sully.”

“Not to cover Hughes being pregnant.”

“She’s not.”

“Claire’s alive?”

“Yes”

Sullivan rubbed his forehead like he was trying to get the information to sink in or smooth out the lines that had suddenly appeared there, Lucas couldn’t be sure.

“Room 32-?”

“3220”

“3220.” He repeated. “You sure it’s Claire. It’s been years. Maybe you forgot what sh-she looks like. You know maybe the woman just looks like her.” He shook his head vehemently.

“I’d never forget her face, Sully.” Sully nodded. He knew Lucas had loved Claire too.

“I guess I should go and see her right?”

“You should.”

“Right. Right.” He looked around at the various, doctors, nurses and people roaming the floor. “Does she remember me?”

“She came back to settle to find you when her memory returned.” He placed his hand on his friends shoulder. “Let’s go see Claire.” He stood up and waited for his friend to join him. After a few minutes Sullivan stood up. He took a couple of deep breaths like he was going to go underwater and then he nodded and Lucas lead him to room 3220. He looked at the door not sure what was on the other side or who. Claire. The love of his life? Alive?

“I can’t.” He said suddenly stepping back away from the door. “It can’t be Claire. I buried her.” Lucas grabbed his shoulders and looked him squarely in the eyes.

“Claire’s alive. Your wife. The woman you wanted to spend the rest of your life with and now you get that chance again Sully. Go through the door and see for yourself.”

Sullivan nodded, took another breath and pushed open the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic keeps Justin occupied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s taken so long to update. I’m regularly getting told off for not doing so. I hope it’s not too bad. Thanks for reading

“So do you want juice or water or something hot like a hot chocolate?” Vic asked browsing the hospital café menu.

Justin shifted uncomfortably. “I -I think I should go and see my mom.”

Vic sighed feeling terrible. She was trying to keep him busy while his father, albeit the father he didn’t know about, visited his mom. She didn’t want Justin to find out about his father without Claire speaking to him first.

As the topic hadn’t come up, she was assuming Claire hadn’t mentioned Robert to Justin. Unless Robert wasn’t the father.

Vic peered at Justin. Nope, impossible. Justin looked like Robert probably did twenty years ago. She’d have to ask Lucas how alike they were.

“Sweetie, Lucas has gone to get an update on your mom and will be back shortly, so let’s get something to drink while we wait for him to come get us.” She hated the lies but this had to be hard on him as it was, finding out his mom had been in a car accident, followed by her regaining her previously lost memory. He probably wasn’t ready to hear his father was here too.

Justin looked towards the door, huffed before turning to Vic and asking for a bottle of water. Vic smiled sympathetically, picked up two bottles of water and headed to the cashier.

They sat quietly each sipping their water, both deep in thought. She’d tried to start conversation several times but hadn’t got anything more than hmmm’s in return. He didn’t want to discuss his course or living in dorms away from home or hobbies so Vic had decided to give it a rest and hoped Lucas would arrive soon. Actually, she hoped more so, that Sully was coping with the news about Claire. 

She remembered how sullen, she smirked at the use of that word, sullen sully had a nice ring to it. She briefly wondered why they’d never nicknamed him that. But yes, she remembered how sullen he used to be, that he’d been for the last 15+ years according to Luke. He’d never gotten over Claire’s death. And now he’d got a second chance.

Vic took a deep breath remembering the recent second chance she was given when she’d woken from her coma and found Lucas wasn’t dead but alive and well and still crazy in love with her. She sighed looking at Justin’s worried facial expressions. His knee was bouncing up and down in a nervous jittery pace. She wouldn’t be able to keep him there for much longer. She was right as he suddenly pushed his chair out and stood up

“I’m sorry but I need to go see my mom. I just have to, right now.” He sputtered not waiting for a reply before walking off. Vic pushed her chair out and had to break into a jog to catch up with him due to his long 6 foot 4 inch strides.

“Justin, I’m sure lu..”

“I don’t want to hear it.” He cut her off. Then stopped. “Sorry ma’am. My mother taught me better than to not have manners.” He bowed his head and when he looked up his eyes were filled with tears.

Vic reached out her hand and touched his shoulder. “It’s okay. Your mom is fine. Grey Sloans the best. It has the best. Let’s go see your mom.” She smiled warmly.

As they walked to the elevator she quickly sent Lucas a text telling him they were on their way. 

She frowned as the lift doors opened again. Lucas hadn’t responded. She wasn’t sure what to do. She was about to text again when she heard the commotion coming from down the corridor. She glanced at Justin who had the same expression of alarm on his face. They quickened their pace.

“NO I WONT ACCEPT THIS! THEY STOLE MY LIFE! THEY TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME! EVERYTHING!”

Vic gulped as she saw Sully shouting, no screaming at a couple of doctors in the corridor. Security guards were standing in front of them and Lucas was in front of his friend trying to get him to calm down and walk away. She gave a panicked look at Justin.

When it happened, it was like time stood still. She watched Justin visibly swallow and then the colour drain from his face. At the same time Lucas had looked over briefly and done a double take realising they were there but by doing that he had caught Sully’s attention too who also looked over at them. It must have been the look on their faces that made him stop struggling as Lucas let go and lowered his arms.

“Hughes! He told you? You know about Claire? You know what these sons of bitches did. To me, to my wife.” Sullivan stumbled back and Lucas had to grab for him, to stop him hitting the floor as he lost his balance briefly.

“Get off Rip. I want answers!” Sullivan shrugged him off, squaring up to Lucas. 

“Calm down Sully. We’ll get to the bottom of this. I promise you we will.” He glanced nervously at Vic and Justin and winced closing his eyes as Sullivan said “who are you?” He was looking at Justin, having noticed him for the first time.

“Sully, let’s go see Claire.” Lucas grabbed his arm and tried to steer him back away from Justin.

“You haven’t been in yet?” Vic said in surprise.

“We were about to…” Lucas started. “But Sully…”

“Sully decided to get some answers and find out what the hell happened.” Sullivan sneered. He covered his face with his hands and began to sob. Heavy racking sobs that shook his entire body.

Lucas grabbed him hard and pulled him into a tight hug. “It’s okay, man. It’s okay.” After his sobs subsided Lucas stepped back patting him on the shoulders. “You good?”

“I can’t go in there, Luke.” Sullivan shook his head.

“Yes, You can.”

“I c-can’t.” He took a shuddery breath and look at his friend. “I’m scared.”

Lucas nodded in understanding. “It’s Claire.” Was his only response.

Those two words seemed to do the trick and Sullivan took several breaths before dragging his hands slowly over his face distorting his features as he did so “Let’s go.”

Lucas nodded and they both walked back to Claire’s room and entered.

Vic turned nervously to look at Justin who simply said “So that’s my dad huh?”

Vic swallowed “You’d have to ask your mum that, Justin, but yes he was married to Claire um your mom. So it’s likely…” her voice trailed off as he walked towards the nearest set of chairs and took a seat. He picked up a magazine and started flicking through it. She gingerly walked over and sat next to him.

“My mom couldn’t tell me anything cause she didn’t remember. I always wondered what he was like.”

Vic nodded. “I know your mom was the love of his life. He never got over her death and he and Luke didn’t talk for years because of it.”

“He didn’t know about me? I mean my mom being pregnant?”

“I don’t …I don’t know. I don’t think so. Lucas never mentioned it but you’d have to speak to your mom, Justin.” She smiled softly at him taking his hand. “I know it’s difficult getting your head around it all but it will be okay.”

He tried to smile back but it didn’t quite meet his sad eyes.

She was sitting there, eyes closed, looking peaceful. It was Claire. It really was her.

Hearing a noise she opened her eyes and turned to look at who had come in. Her eyes widened, her hand flew up to her mouth as she tried to hide the gasp that escaped her.

He stepped forward towards her bed, taking her hands in his. He kissed her knuckles, her palms, and her wrists before placing them on either side of his face.

“Bobby.”

“Hey baby.” He smiled looking into her tear filled eyes, his own shining with tears.

“Bobby” she whispered again.

“I’m here, baby.” He buried his head in her neck as she wrapped her arms around him holding him tightly.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“For what baby?” He looked into her beautiful brown eyes that he’d missed for so long.

The tears started to trickle down her checks and he wiped them away.

“I couldn’t remember. I didn’t know who I was. I forgot you. I forgot us.” She whispered.

“Don’t worry about that. I remembered for both of us.”

For the first time in 17 years he felt his wife’s lips on his and it was as familiar as the last time they’d kissed. When they parted he looked to the door and wasn’t surprised to see that Lucas had left them alone.

“Luke hasn’t changed. I’m glad you guys are still friends.”

Sullivan hung his head “I blamed Luke for your death. We didn’t stay friends.”

“But you found your way back, baby”

“I did. We’re good now.”

They smiled at each other. It was like no time had passed at all. They were in sync like always.

“There’s something I need to tell you Bobby.”

**Author's Note:**

> what do you think?


End file.
